Ultimateman
Ultimateman name: Robert drazon history: he was sent to earth by his scientist parents sent him there because his planet will be destroyed and was adopted and raised by trina and truman drazon current member of the freedom root of helpers froh for short powers: krytunion phisology: due to his krytunion phisology he posses extrodinary powers and have retained that level since the sliver age and have remained ectrodinary since modern age solar energy absorbtion: he can absorb vast and immense sun radiation this helps him gain extrodinary powers easily he can absorb all the radiation of the sun to increase his powers 100,000,000,000 times more better than his levels and give him higher levels to help him defeat more powerful villains superhuman strengh: robert posses incredibly vast strengh to shatter entire galixies with his tiny blows and level worlds with his strengh he has shown to tear arms of giant super alien and kill them with his punches he was able to rip the lock ness monster in half in space which is impossible he has shown to move vast planets esily with no effort he was able to rip deathsides arms off and knock him out thus defeating him in physical combat his strengh level is unkown but like all of his powers have retained a extrodinary extent his strengh is known to surpass the level of 1,000,000,000 tons Ivunrability: he is nigh_invunrable then he was in the past he is able to withstad and take a blast as powerful as a gazillion nuclear explosions he is able to withstand blasts powerful as a azambion exploding galaxies he is able to withstand azambion warhead easily he is able to withstand nuclear dustructions of moons he was stuck in the year 45553 and the biggest moon was lined up with all the nuclear weapons they had and was able to remained unharmed whenn it exploded and discentergrated he is able to survive in suns, stars, moons and black holes easily he is able to withstand gazillion suns exploding easily he is able to withstand 15 particle beams as one of them was able to destroy entire solar systems easily and withstood it he is shown to withstand the tempeture of the sun{900,000,000,000 degrees farenheight} he was unable to be uncoincus and knocked out and was unharmed when azambion suns explode as a ressult of brainiacers technology making the sun explode he is able to withstand gazillion blackholes explode and remained okay he withstood azambion of supernoves unharmed and withstood azambion of stars explode he is able to withstand deathsides ultra omega beams a feat impossible he is able to withstand galaxie destryoing impacts and extrodinary solar tempetures his skin is extrodinarliy hard that not even the greatest andantium can pierce it and andantium weapons are unable to harm him he withstood azambion nuclear explosions capable of destroying planets he withstood galaxie destroying attacks and attacks capable of destroying solar systems he can survive energy explosions near point blank range he withstood blasts from odin and univertagus when treavling to the zernoun universe he has bio ura, invisible force field that is virtually indestructible capable of withstanding azambion life bombs without being damaged he is capable of withstanding vast life bombs without the force field easily that the life bombs are able to destroy eighth of the dz universe he withstood direct blows from creature, hercules, dreaday, deathside, theanas, she-creatue, meganova, power kid, adventure man and universetagus his force field is in his brain procting him from all telepathic attacks and even the higgest telepath and his mind cannot be read he can withstand azambion stars exploding and can withstand gazillion suns exploding thus making him immune systems to all diseases,infections,poisens, toxins and drugs he can withstand incredible nuclear destructions of planets like when he was stuck in the year 7991 and pluto was lined with extrodinary nuclear weapons and was disntergrated he survived with no sctrach he can extend his force field extrodinarily far so he can lift objects the size of jupitar with his human sized hands he can suvive going in a red sun without losing his powers and remaining unharmed superhuman stamina: he posses extrodinarliy vast stamina his stamina is limitless he can hold his breathe for an undinifed period of time like all members of his race he does not tire and can sustain sunlight alone and does not need to sleep or eat flight: he one of the fastest in flight he is capable of fling march 100 he has shown to fly faster than light-speed he shown flying from pluto to the sun in a matter of seconds he tends to go at a march 99 in a earth like enviroment and tends to go at march 987 in an atmospehere he shown vast times to fly faster than warp-speed he can preform extrodinary acroebatic feats such as hoevring, flying extrodinarliy backwards and even lift extrodinary weights while flying, he can fly at speeds faster than wind and lighting and can run faster than warp-light